


Somewhere out there

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [42]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Chrystal. <br/>Choice of song: Somewhere out there by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. <br/>Pairing: Spike/Xander</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somewhere out there

**Author's Note:**

> written for Chrystal.   
> Choice of song: Somewhere out there by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram.   
> Pairing: Spike/Xander

Spike and Xander stood on stage after the girl’s begged them to sing a sappy song. Both men hadn’t been able to say no, even when they heard which song.

Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale blue night,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight.  
Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
Then we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there.

Two deep voices rang through the room as the men began singing. After some arguing, they decided that Spike would voice the woman’s words while Xander used his husky voice. A voice he usually used when they were in their bedroom. Xander heard Spike’s voice stutter when he heard and grinned when he saw the cock harden within the tight jeans.

Spike forgot his words for just a moment when he heard a voice he only heard in private, but managed to finish the chorus before continuing the song. He stared in his lover’s brown eyes and the rest of the room disappeared. He was focused on Xander’s eyes and voice as the song swept him from his feet.

And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night will start to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky.

The women stared at their friends as Xander had embraced the blond vampire in his arms before finishing the song. Buffy was gaping, while Dawn and Tara were staring at the erotic sight of the light and dark haired couple in each other’s embrace. Tara couldn’t help but smile at the truly beautiful sight in front of her.

Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true.

As the song finished, a loud applause rang out through the crowd. Xander’s head snapped up before gazing across the crowd towards the exit. Before anyone knew what happened he swept Spike of his feet and quickly made his way outside.


End file.
